One
by SBoleyn
Summary: "we're one but we're not the same"..Derek's Addison's and Mark's thougths months after the affair based on the song 'one' by U2


One

Summary: _"we're one but we're not the same"_ Derek's Addison's and Mark's thougths months after the affair based on the song 'one' by U2

A/N: so this is just a songfic to get rid of my writters block ;)

Disclaimer: the countdown has begun! Just 4 weeks to the season premiere of Grey's Anatomy, I'm super excited to see what happens!.. I woulnd't be so excited if I owned the show!

Please review! Enjoy!

**_

* * *

Is it getting better or do you feel the same, will it make easier on you now? you've got someone to blame_**

Derek Shepherd felt like shit, his life was no longer what it used to be, he was living in a city that rained all freakin' day and when he was finally happy, dating a woman that he cared for, his wife had to show up at the hospital he worked at, and blow everything in his face, he hated her for that, and for many other things like sleeping with his best friend, it was actually awkward because a part of him felt deeply betrayed, but the other part of him was relieved, because he knew way before the affair that his marriage to the gorgeus redhead was getting to and end, and now she was the one to blame for everything, so yes he was relieved when his found his wife and best friend having sex in his bed, but that feeling was always raplaced by guilt, guilt of actually feeling like that and guilt because he could've done more to save his marriage.

**_You say one love, one life, when it's one need in the nigth, one love we get to share it, leaves you baby if you don't care for it_**

Addison Motgomery-Shepherd was always the strong one, she took all the shit that life trew at her, and became a figther, but rigth now she just wanted to sit own in the cold floor of the hospital and cry, cry because her life was never going to be the same, she regretted every single decision she ever made, because her judgment was mistaken, she regretted sleeping with Mark, because her love was Derek Cristopher Shepherd, he was her life, but he had stopped loving her, lately he didn't looked at her with the same loving eyes, with the same charming smile, he just grew closer to his job and sent Mark to keep her company, so the fact that their relationship was on the rocks was not only her fault, and she knew that he knew that too.

**_Did I dissapoint you? or leave a bad taste in your mouth? you act like you never had love, and you want me to go without_**

Mark Sloan knew that he had made a huge mistake by sleeping with his best friend's wife, but he couldn't help it, she was sad and he always hated seeing her like that, especcially because he was in love with her since the very first time he met her, but he always saved those feelings to himself for the sake of his friendship with Derek, but in the last few months he had completly forgot about his wife and he just wanted to punch his best friend in the face and made him see what he was missing, but he was scared and felt that maybe this was his chance to getting closer to Addison, wath he never imagined was that he was going to have and affair with her, and he deeply regretted that, but it wasn't his fault falling in love rigth?

**_Well it's too late tonigth, to drag the past out into the ligth, we're one but we're not the same, we get to carry each other, one.._**

the 3 of them were awere of the fact that they couldn't undo all the feelings, regrets and mistakes they had experienced, but what they did knew was that now they were getting a second chance to make things rigth, Derek could forgive them, Addie could have the love of her life by her side again and Mark could have his best friend forgiveness and forget all about his feelings for his wife.. Yes, they migth make things rigth, and be as close as they were, but things were never going to be the same between them, there were too many feelings, too many regrets and too many mistakes, that was their biggest obstacle, and they had to live with it.

**_Have you come here for forgiveness? have you come to raise the death? have you come here to play Jesus, to the lepers in your head?_**

Maybe they had to get to this point were they didn't trust each other anymore, so they could just sit, think and actually pay attention to what their lives were, and what they are now, maybe this was the breaking point, where they would have to realize that people change, things change, and they would see that those changes are unpredictable, when they come they just hit you rigth in front of your nose and the only way out of it is by being gratefull for what you had.

**_Did I ask too much? more than a lot, you gave me nothing, now it's all I've got, we're one but we're not the same, we get to hurt each other now we do it again_**

Derek just wanted to be a succesfull surgeon, but in the porcess he forgot about the ones he loved and when the 2 most important people in his life were haing an affair, and he blamed it all on them, when the only one to blame was him. Addison wanted to be loved, she wanted to hear how beatiful she was from the lips of her husband, but that stopped happening and the only one who would treat her as a princess was Mark, so she ended up hurting both, her husband and her friend. Mark loved her, and he wanted her to notice him since med school, but she only had eyes for Derek, and when their marriage was on the rocks he just couldn't stand there and watched her cry, so he showed her his support, an ended up hurting his best friend.

**_You say love is a temple, love is a higher law, you asked for me to enter but then you make me crawl, and I can't keep holding on to what you got, whrn all you got is hurt_**

And then there was Meredith, for Derek she was an amazing woman who had overcome a lot of things, but he knew she would never forgive him for not telling her that he was married, and that pained him; for Addison she was an innocent young woman who had gotten her heart broken by a someone that was married, probably he was the one who knew excatly what she was feeling, beause he was going trougth the same.

_**One love, one blood, one life, you goyto do what you should, one life with each other, sisters and brothers, one life but we're no the same, we get to carry each other, one..**_

So yeah, they were in a painful process of finding out who they were, and what they meant for each other, no one said life was easy but they promised it was all worth it, they just had to hold on to that.

* * *

Well I discovered that ideas come to me at 3 am in the morning :D


End file.
